Cara, cadê minhas luvas?
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Zackary Fair era um homem morto. Insinuações SephXCloud, ação LuvaXCloud. Fanfic participante do Concurso Queen of Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_Você está prestes a ler uma das coisas mais macabras e insanas que já tiveram o desprazer de serem paridas pelo meu querido Word 2003. E pela minha excelsa pessoa, claro, muito embora seja um parto extremamente figurado. Agradecimentos a Pipe por me dizer quando parar e por me incentivar com a hipótese de REALMENTE conseguir matar alguém de tanto rir. _

_Sério, se eu fosse você, teria medo. _

_Tema - Luvas_

**Cara, cadê minhas luvas? **

Zackary Fair era um homem morto. Iria matá-lo com todos os requintes de crueldade e demais expressões clichês do cinema e da literatura.

...

Contemplou as luvas de couro preto sobre a pequena mesa onde estudava para as provas e exames teóricos de SOLDIER, e... estremeceu. Cogitou por um instante olhar para cima e se deparar com os olhos verdes e azuis e quase prateados, mas não teve coragem. Limitou-se a deixar que o indicador corresse pela superfície lustra da luva.

Sentiu a respiração ficando mais pesada conforme sentia as costuras da luva, os pontos trabalhados e bem cuidados, parecendo novos. Podia sentir suas orelhas ficando vermelhas ao imaginar como seriam macias as mãos dentro daquelas luvas.

...

Hoje era o dia de sorte de Zack Fair. Achar uma manivela como aquela, dando sopa, foi um golpe de muita sorte mesmo.

...

Agora ele estava deitado em sua cama, a compleição pálida mudando lentamente para o róseo de um rubor envergonhado. Pudera, uma das luvas encontrava-se em sua bochecha, acariciando o canto de seus lábios com o polegar enquanto a outra... a outra, estava em seu pescoço, brincando indolentemente com seus cabelos espetados.

Podia imaginar muito bem um joelho apoiado ao lado de sua coxa direita, enquanto a outra perna... A outra perna estaria acomodada ao lado da sua, relaxada. Aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos estariam contemplando os mais profundos recessos de sua alma, incondicionais, adoradores, felizes de certa maneira.

Ah, era o paraíso.

...

Diabos, para que raios o demônio surtado precisava de CINCO pares de luvas? Depois que o matasse, iria usar um Phoenix Down, Full Cure, Full Heal, Revive, a droga que fosse necessária e o mataria de novo.

...

Cara, pra que tanto estresse pra emprestar um pneu? Pombas, tinha uns... sei lá, quinze milhões de pneus na garagem, um pneu só ia matar alguém? Custava? Não. Pois é. Bando de Turks neuróticos, Se Seph quisesse um pneu, ele poderia ir lá e pegar VINTE pneus e não ouviria um "ai". Só porque era o general. Ele era um SOLDIER de primeira classe, devia ser capaz de pegar um maldito pneu sem ter que preencher toda a maldita requisição e blá, blá, blá.

Agora ele precisava de madeira, pregos, cola e... Não, era apenas isso. – Concluiu, um sorriso vitorioso em sua face.

...

Arrepios correram por sua pele quando uma daquelas luvas deslizou pelo seu braço. O toque, tão esperado, tão aguardado, tão desejado agora era quase um tormento, uma sensação de fogo que corria por seu corpo e que o deixava quase a beira do pranto.

Um dedo lentamente dançou ao redor de um botão, puxando-o e provocando, até que o mesmo fosse aberto. Prendeu a respiração, mal ousava se mover perante os dedos sórdidos cobertos pelo couro macio. Mais um botão, e a respiração voltou, em arrancos ansiosos.

...

Sephiroth estava indignado. E extremamente irado. Como poderia parecer malvado, cruel e sanguinário... sem suas luvas? Era irreal! Na verdade, ele tinha seis pares de luvas, o que era suficiente para a grande maioria das campanhas e ocasiões.

Se um par ficava sujo, ou por algum acidente, sofria algum tipo de dano, ele providenciava para que fosse imediatamente limpo ou substituído. Simples. Eficiente. Lógico. E, sem razão alguma, todas as suas malditas luvas haviam sumido, exceto o par imundo que aguardava limpeza.

Nenhum tribunal do mundo o condenaria. Zackary Fair receberia uma punição exemplar, dolorosa e possivelmente letal.

...

Primeiro, ele teve o trabalho de colocar as luvas nas respectivas mãos. Lógico que eram próteses simples, mas funcionais. Bastante convincentes, a bem da verdade. Inclusive, teve o cuidado de escolher as maiores e mais pesadas, porque Seph tinha mãos pesadas. Já havia levado um ou dois tapas na orelha (e ficado alguns dias ouvindo um zumbido) para saber disso. Travou as articulações na posição correta, dedos levemente afastados e relaxados.

Testou uma delas contra a própria orelha e comparou o resultado. Havia o zumbido, mas não com a força correta. Afinal, não era burro de fazer o próprio ouvido ficar zumbindo. Mais alguns testes (e um ganido de dor, literalmente), e as mãos estavam prontas. Agora... hora de colar.

Zack baixou os óculos de proteção e abriu o pote de cola que Hojo usava para manter cobaias dentro das gaiolas. O homem tinha problemas, sério. Cordas e algemas, alguém? Não. Tínhamos que partir diretamente para um composto químico instável, potencialmente inflamável, volátil, reativo, fedorento e que... colava feito o diabo.

Ao final da colagem, 6 pincéis e uma bota jaziam no local inicial do experimento de Zackary Fair, para todo sempre grudados no chão.

...

Sephiroth não acreditava em seus olhos. Literalmente, não podia acreditar em seus malditos olhos. Porque raios ele teria colado a própria bota no chão e deixado-a lá para que o mundo a visse? Era burro? Chegou ao cúmulo de se lembrar de uma frase de Genesis: "Graças a Deusa que esse garoto é bonito, caso contrário... Até eu teria pena.".

- Não por muito tempo. – rosnou Sephiroth, as mãos se cerrando em punhos dentro dos bolsos.

...

Uma luva descansava sobre um mamilo enquanto a outra era lentamente lambida até o ponto de encharcar. E então, de súbito, um indicador passava a fazer movimentos circulares, provocando mais arrepios.

Aqueles olhos verdes cintilaram mais fortes por um instante quando a mão deixou-se deslizar, lânguida e preguiçosa, para baixo e para baixo e...

_Oh._

...

- PUTA MERDA, CARA! ISSO É, É.... –bradou Reno, sem conseguir achar um complemento para a frase.

- Perturbador? – Tentou Rude.

- GENIAL!!!!!

- EU SEI!!!!

Alguns SOLDIERS mais experientes tiveram que rir. Isso incluiu Angeal.

- Hm, Zack. – disse Angeal tentando parar de rir – Você sabe que ele vai te matar, não é?

- Será uma benção para a humanidade. Sephiroth será o instrumento da Deusa. – comentou Genesis, sem tirar os olhos do livro característico e costumeiro.

- Ah, Genesis... – ganiu Zack, parecendo magoado, embora qualquer um percebesse que se tratava de um elaborado jogo de culpa – Aposto que você quer experimentar!

Olhos azuis se desviaram por um instante de sua leitura compenetrada e cintilaram rubros como as chamas que assolariam o cadáver mutilado de Zack Fair se esse não calasse a boca logo.

- Nem em um milhão de anos.

- Ok ok. RENO! Você é um cara corajoso, e aí? Quer experimentar?

- Hm... Não. Mas eu giraria a manivela sem pensar duas vezes.

- AH, vocês são um bando de maricas! Vou mostrar pra vocês, Reno, gira aí a manivela.

No momento em que a primeira prótese enluvada em couro colidiu com a nádega esquerda de Zack, as portas do refeitório se abriram estrondosamente, e o demônio de Wutai irrompeu recinto adentro. Seu olhar esquadrinhou rapidamente a face de cada um naquele recinto até se fixar no futuramente finado Zackary Fair.

- Cara, você tá MUITO fudido! – disse Reno de maneira excessivamente audível enquanto girava a manivela com mais força, fazendo o ruído de palmadas se tornar mais rápido e distinto.

...

Sephiroth estava realmente chocado. De maneira totalmente complexa e indescritível. Os suportes triangulares, o eixo montado num pneu e numa manivela, as mãos protéticas coladas com aquela droga que mais parecia cimento e enluvadas...

- Isso é algum tipo de fetiche? Uma maldita máquina de espancar? – pediu Sephiroth, os olhos faiscando com ira verde incontida.

Rude apertou um pouco mais a gravata em Reno, para evitar comentários que iniciassem uma guerra. Que culminaria com a vitória de Sephiroth sobre uma pilha de cadáveres. MUITOS cadáveres.

Graças aos céus, nem mesmo Zack estava disposto a fazer comentários. Afinal, o choque de ver Angeal se posicionando a sua frente, disposto a protegê-lo, foi mais do que o suficiente para que calasse a boca.

- Sephiroth. Você sabe que ele...

- Não vou tolerar isso, Angeal. Não mais.

Alguns movimentos certeiros da Masamune e o engenho espancador de Zack Fair jazia no chão, feito em pedaços. Genesis tapou ele mesmo a boca de Zack, antes que alguma atrocidade pudesse ser dita de maneira irremediável.

- Ele... colou as luvas. – Disse Sephiroth, após recolher uma das próteses do chão e analisá-la rapidamente.

- Sephiroth, calma, por favor. – pediu Genesis – Eu tenho alguns pares de luvas sobressalentes, posso muito bem tem emprestar um par ou dois e...

- Só tem oito delas aqui. – comentou Sephiroth, sem ouvir o que Genesis dizia – Eu tenho doze. Duas estão sujas, oito estão aqui. Zack... onde estão as outras duas?

...

No quarto de Zack, Cloud Strife dormia o sono dos justos, um sorriso estampado nos lábios e luvas sujas de líquidos condenáveis nas mãos. E nada mais.


	2. Chapter 2

_E continua. Deuses, continua. _

- Pelo seu próprio bem, Zack, eu espero que minhas luvas estejam mesmo no seu quarto. – rosnou Sephiroth, saindo do elevador e andando o mais rápido que podia, fazendo o resto da comitiva (Genesis e Angeal seriam extremamente necessários caso Sephiroth resolvesse obliterar alguma coisa desse plano existencial. Já os Turks,... Bom, Reno era curioso) correr atrás dele.

- Qual o problema de Sephiroth e as luvas? Credo, não podem ser apenas parte da fantasia. – perguntou Reno, no tom mais baixo que pode, para Genesis.

- Nada que te interesse, Turk. Limite-se aos seus assuntos que SOLDIERS cuidam dos próprios. – disse o comandante Rhapsodos, num tom ameaçador.

Graças a Deusa e a providência, Rude conseguiu entender o que estava implícito na ameaça de Genesis. Não que houvesse a necessidade de uma ameaça do tipo, já que era praticamente uma regra não escrita de ShinRa, mas era provável que a curiosidade de Reno tivesse levado a melhor por alguns instantes.

"_Se o assunto diz respeito a Sephiroth, você não quer saber de nada. A não ser que seja o seu que está na reta, então tudo o que você quer é sair do caminho. ". _

Simples assim.

- Entendido. Com sua licença. – E Rude arrastou Reno na direção contrária.

Genesis suspirou mentalmente, sem demonstrar o alívio que sentia ao ver os dois Turks se afastando. A situação já estava terrivelmente ruim do jeito que estava, condirá se Turks, de todas as pessoas, ficassem sabendo que...

Merda, era melhor nem pensar.

...

Angeal estava lutando contra a idéia de ele mesmo estrangular Zack. O garoto era completamente louco? De todas as pessoas... Logo Sephiroth? Mil vezes fazer isso com o próprio velho Shinra do que com o General. 'G' maiúsculo e tudo o mais.

Ele devia ter previsto algo do tipo, droga. Pegar alguma coisa que pertencia ao General já era muito ruim. Privá-lo completamente de algo, era absurdamente horrível. Mas, nesse momento, ele apenas podia rezar. Rezar para que as luvas estivessem absolutamente intactas e que ele as pudesse colocar de imediato.

Porque o que poucos sabiam era que Sephiroth não suportava contato. Mesmo ele e Genesis, que haviam sido criados com o General, não tinham grandes liberdades a esse respeito. Bastava um toque no ombro, ou mesmo um esbarrão para deixar Sephiroth... Desconfortável. A mera hipótese de ficar sem suas luvas, para ele, devia ser algo extremamente perturbador.

Segurou o cabo da Buster Sword em suas costas com um pouco mais de força, aparentando estar apenas estabilizando-a durante uma caminhada rápida.

Estava sinceramente esperando que não precisasse usá-la.

...

Zack não estava entendendo porra nenhuma.

...

- Abra.

Sephiroth parou a frente da porta, mas rapidamente abriu espaço para que Zack pudesse abri-la. O tom de voz não dava margem para nenhum tipo de demora.

O que Zack fez? Derrubou a maldita chave.

O que teria sido a melhor coisa a ser feita? Ajuntar a maldita chave e abrir a maldita porta.

O que Zack fez? Chutou a chave por debaixo da porta.

Sephiroth rugiu, frustrado. Um dia iria prestar atenção nas vozes em sua cabeça e destruir tudo.

...

Lá dentro, encolhido sobre a cama de Zack, Cloud resmungou alguma coisa sobre "os monstros malvados" e "Sephiroth, me salve..." e continuou a dormir. Com as pernas encolhidas, mãos entre os joelhos e tudo o mais. Ah, sim, e com um sorriso no rosto. Provavelmente havia um cavalo branco no sonho, também.

...

Com um safanão, Sephiroth jogou Zack para o lado e posicionou-se na frente da porta.

- Tem alguém aqui dentro? – chiou para Zack que por sua vez, resolveu responder da maneira mais sintética que era capaz.

- Tem o Spike[1], digo Cloud. Cadete Cloud Strife.

- CADETE CLOUD STRIFE, ATENÇÃO! ABRA ESTA PORTA DE IMEDIATO, É UMA ORDEM!

Até mesmo o próprio presidente Shinra parou o que estava fazendo e correu para abrir a porta, qualquer porta que fosse. Hojo, que tinha lá suas neuroses próprias, limitou-se a abrir uma gaveta e continuar o que estava fazendo. Cloud, no entanto, continuou dormindo.

E o silêncio que se seguiu só pode ser caracterizado como medonho. Até o momento em que o General Sephiroth perdeu qualquer resquício de paciência e derrubou a porta com um chute.

E deparou-se com um individuozinho pelado, confuso, em processo de aparente combustão, e com dois olhos azuis imensos, que pareciam estar tentando bater algum tipo de recorde, dada a velocidade com que se expandiam. Mas tudo isso era apenas o que o foco comum de sua visão era capaz de perceber. A visão periférica logo relatou roupas espalhadas pelo chão, um pôster dele pregado exatamente sobre a cama do pelado supracitado e... suas luvas.

- Boa tarde. Cadete Cloud Strife, eu suponho.

- ...Eh?

- Se não se importa, vim até aqui buscar uma coisa que me pertence, com sua licença...

- Unga?

E Sephiroth aproximou a mão de uma área não normalmente exibida ao público de Cloud, mas que se encontrava coberta pelas luvas. Aparentemente o cadete queria que continuasse assim, pois... ganiu, na falta de melhor onomatopéia, e aconchegou melhor as luvas a sua área de lazer.

Sephiroth pigarreou e estendeu as calças de Cloud para o mesmo, que após alguns poucos segundos, estava devidamente coberto. As luvas, por sua vez, estavam sendo estendidas de maneira receosa ao proprietário das mesmas.

Surpreendentemente, ele tomou-as em sua mão, deixando as pontas dos dedos tocarem por um instante mais do que o necessário a mão de Cloud.

- O de verdade é, em geral, mais interessante. Apenas para constar, cadete.

-...Onh?

Sephiroth sorriu e deu meia volta, fechando a cara instantaneamente ao se deparar com Zack, Angeal e Genesis, que aparentemente haviam achado tudo extremamente perturbador e fascinante.

- Zack? – Sephiroth havia usado de um tom de voz estranhamente musical.

- S-Sim?

- Limpe isso.

E com um dos mais estarrecedores sorrisos já dados por um pseudo-humano-semi-deus, Sephiroth enfiou a luva suja na cara de Zack.

**Omake 01**

- Eu disse. – Comentou Tseng, laconicamente, enquanto um maço de dinheiro bastante volumoso deslizava sobre a mesa até suas mãos – Se me permitem o clichê, um prazer fazer negócios com os senhores.

- Diabo, Lazard! Eu achei que você conhecia seus soldados! – bradou Reeve Tuesti.

- E como raios eu ia saber que o maluco ia mesmo construir aquela droga!? Quando você faz entrevistas com futuros candidatos a SOLDIER, você não pede se eles tem a tendência oculta de "construir máquinas de dar palmadas desde que os planos sejam simples e sejam deixados a vista de qualquer um"!!!

**Omake 02**

Cloud estava permanentemente condenado a permanecer vermelho como uma lagosta até o final da vida. Uma lagosta feliz e extremamente excitada, mas ainda assim uma lagosta.

- Cloud... O que é isso na luva? – perguntou Zack, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas de maneira pouco característica.

Ok, talvez não tão feliz.

**Omake 03 – Master Series. **

De volta a seu quarto, Sephiroth rapidamente guardou a bagunça que havia feito na busca por suas luvas. Depois, verificou se havia trancado a porta e cerrou as cortinas. E retirou uma boxer azul clara do bolso do casaco, habilmente resgatada do meio de calças padrão para cadetes.

"_Posso não ter um pôster em tamanho natural de ninguém sobre a cama, mas isso não vai me impedir de me divertir um pouquinho."_ – pensou, enquanto tirava uma das luvas com os dentes.

------

[1] Spike = Espinhudo. Espinhoso. Relaciona-se com o cabelo. Espetado. Isso. Sonic the Hedgehog. Algo assim.

_Ok, um mini rant aqui._

_Esse foi o tema mais sofrido da minha história. Cogitei Kuroshitsuji, Bleach, Digimon e Reborn! para finalmente chegar em FFVII. E eu nunca joguei o dito jogo. Li um monturro de coisa e assisti Advent Children. E só. A cronologia nessa fic tá um monte de estrume virado do avesso. E Kunzel é um personagem de verdade? Ou é produto do fandom? Um dia eu paro com os Omakes. Um dia eu faço um Omake com a Aerith, só pra zoar valendo._

_Era isso. Obrigado por lerem._


End file.
